Very often, guitars are played while the user is in a standing position. The traditional and most common method of holding the guitar in place while standing is to use a strap that is passed over the shoulder and across the neck while being secured to strap buttons that are typically built in to the guitar when manufactured. When using this method, all of the guitar's weight is supported by the shoulder and neck area. This has a tendency to cause discomfort, pain, and sometimes injury to the shoulder or neck area, especially after long term use.
An alternative method of holding a guitar while in a standing position is to use a belt that is secured around the waist. This method allows the guitar's weight to be redistributed from the shoulder to the waist thereby relieving pressure from the shoulder and neck area. However, most guitars typically are equipped for shoulder strap support which does not provide adequate support when using a waist belt. A variation on the waist belt is needed to provide comfort and support when holding a guitar from the waist.